Cinderella
by Blazing BrightHeart
Summary: Boromir sibling fic. Rated K for just being fluffy and awesome. ONESHOT


Cinderella

Description: Boromir and Faramir and Sister Sibling fluff. Set to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Some lyrics changed to suit story. Look up the lyrics and compare them, you'll see where I changed it. Also, "coming out" is a term from the Victorian age when a young woman was eligible for marriage.

Genre: Family

Credit: Song doesn't belong to me, only Miri belongs to me.

Rating: K

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Brother, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, brother, please?"_

He looks at his 11 year old sister with a smile. He wished he could be as carefree as she, but at 18 years old and a soldier of Gondor, he had to grow up fast. Her reddish brown hair fell past her shoulders as she danced and he pitied the day she'd have to wear pins in those silky locks. She turned to him, smiling and ran to his side. "Brother, the princesses of the Sky Castle are holding a ball, and I've been invited! My dancing cannot be unsightly! Will your help me?"

"Mir..."

"Please Boromir?"

He smiled and stood, "Let me show you how to dance."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

"Miri! Time for bed!" Miri curtsied and thanked her brother profusely before leaving to her chambers, her brother watching as she left.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Brother, my coming out is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, brother, please?"_

Boromir smiled as his sister flounces in her soft green dress for her coming out. Her reddish hair and blue eyes always gave her a certain beauty, but the green dress made her skin glow. Of course, not like he knew what suited girls. He just could remember what his mother used to wear, and compared Miri to Findulas. Her hair is pinned up softly and he finds himself desperately missing when the three of them would run around the courtyard and she'd have her hair down. She came to him from where she had been standing. "My coming out is coming, can you help me improve my dancing Boromir?" He knew she was teasing, she danced perfectly of course; but he took her hand in his and placed the other hand on her waist. She stood on his feet, he barely feeling her weight. She laughed, "You may dance with me." She laughed good-naturedly.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Miri was summoned to her father, and on leaving thanked her brother profusely.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Brother, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, brother, please?"_

He and Faramir watched as she flounced in. Boromir was about to ride away, and was saying final goodbyes in the castle. "Brothers! I'm getting married!" She grinned. Both Boromir and Faramir knew of Lord Wesley of the Mountains and how crazy Miri was about him. She hugged her brother, whispering a soft goodbye as Faramir left. She then looked up at him. "Please help me with my dancing before you leave Boromir. The wedding's in six months." He took her in his arms. "Of course my sister."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

A/N: so that was fun. My first try at a LotR fic. It's probably not that good, because I haven't read the books in a while or seen the movies in a while, but I hope ya'll like it.

Read and Review

Thanks!

Rachel!


End file.
